


The One

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [8]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Shuhua being whipped as always, but this is a soft one, fluff fluff fluff, soft shuhua and soojin, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: You know, I wish I could say,"Thank you for all the mistakes""Thank you for all of the pain"I guess somebody else's loss is another's gain.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Story heavily inspired by [One by Lewis Capaldi](https://open.spotify.com/track/67xoaMhFu7ZfgzrsCwJYAi?si=FP23Eam6TiCgHE9J3QwddA).
> 
> Excerpts from the song were lightly used in conversations. If you have a chance, please have a listen. I highly recommend it!

_She was lonely._

Her eyes seem to hold an ocean of unsaid poems; her lips a barrier of lost and forbidden words; her hands a carrier of unrequited love. She was captivating, mesmerizing even. Every person that laid their eyes on her wished to touch her, to reach the depths of those mysterious orbs, to solve the puzzle of her tangled heart.

For years she walked alone, shouldering all the burdens the world could give and offering a smile to those who seem to drown in misery. She was an angel in everyone’s eyes, the kind of creature that will lift your sorrow in exchange for nothing.

She’s an enigma. Untouchable, unreadable, barely human. Yet, she was lonely.

_She was beautiful._

Perfection. If there would be a word to describe her, it would be perfection. From her ravishing features, a body to die for, and that cute, little mole that rests right under her left eye, no one could ever ask for more from this lovely being. Not even the gods who sculpted her and gave life to her, nor the humans who cared and deeply admired her, nor the creatures who equally hated her to mask their insecurities. She was too perfect.

And yet, she was lonely.

_She was abandoned._

Just the night before their debut, she saw the beautiful creature, as human as she could be, curled up under the moonlight in her dimly lit bedroom. Her eyes glistened with crystals, each drop creating a splash of broken emotions; her knees moved closer to her chest to hide in between her arms, an attempt to stop the muffled sounds of silent aches that threatened to break into loud cries of grief. She looked painfully vulnerable.

“Soojin?” Shuhua called softly, carefully, moving one step at a time towards the older girl. “Hey, it’s okay.” She cooed, a hand reaching slowly to touch the shoulder of the broken creature before it slowly wrapped around her figure protectively. “I’m here.”

Soojin flinched at the sudden warmth, but she never pushed the hand either. Instead, she welcomed it, and surprisingly, craved for it. The darkness that surrounded her slowly faded into nothingness and was replaced by a bright, shining light that momentarily blinded her eyes.

“Shuhua…” She breathed, one after the other as if the name sounded foreign on her tongue but she could somehow taste the sweet familiarity. It almost felt nostalgic. “Shuhua.”

Shuhua could only offer a forced, painful smile. She could never pretend in front of the woman she deeply admired, but she was hoping that somehow her embrace could make up for the frown her face made when she saw how broken Soojin looked. She wished she could cast the same magic Soojin enchanted her with, create the same effect of the older girl towards her, make her feel safe, and loved. But she knew she was too weak, and could only offer a grain of her warmth through her embrace.

She was just nothing to Soojin. 

At least, for now.

* * *

“Shuhua ya,” Soojin called softly, her eyes fixed on the raven-haired maknae across the room who happily bounced towards her, wearing that bright, blinding smile that seems to captivate every person in the room. _Like herself._

She felt her cheeks warmed at the thought, and before Shuhua could see the pink clouds of dust that spread along her cheeks, she took a deep breath to calm herself. However, at the corner of her eye, she saw how Soyeon smirked. She groaned inwardly. Nothing really goes unnoticed by her rascal best friend.

“You called me, _jagiya~_?”

Soojin rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop the smile that pulled the side of her lips. She playfully pushed the insistent maknae away from her, trying her best to refrain herself from succumbing to that familiar warmth she secretly craved, and just curl into a ball inside her arms.

“Stop calling me that,” she replied annoyingly, but it sounded more of a teasing request to chase her further. Apparently, her voice seems to just betray her every single time she tried to pretend tough in front of Shuhua, and surprisingly, she’s like that only to her. She never had any problems with her other members, effectively shutting them down with even just a single word from her, but Shuhua was different and unfortunately, the younger girl knew that too well that she uses it to her advantage all the time.

“Why? Don’t you like it?”

Soojin had to look away. Her lips pursed as the maknae shot her puppy eyes at her, an attack Soojin had to dodge to escape from the growing embarrassment of her pounding heart. She was too flustered to look back, and even then she knew Shuhua would hold her gaze if she did, and only god knows what Soojin could do in that kind of situation. She’d rather die.

Instead, she—sadly— forced herself out of Shuhua’s arms and made her way towards Soyeon and Yuqi, who seem to be bouncing some ideas for their next comeback. Not that she wanted to engage with brainstorming, nor would she like to disturb their moment, but she needed a distraction. Her mind had been flying off somewhere prohibited, a vulnerable part of herself she doesn’t want to indulge just yet. A part of herself where Shuhua was in.

* * *

A small pout made Shuhua’s lips as she watched the older girl walk away from her. She faked a cry while she faced the camera for their I-talk, showing everyone an exaggerated gesture of heartbreak.

“Soojin-unnie, well, she doesn’t like me.” She faked choked, earning a disgusted look from Minnie who was behind her. “She constantly rejects my love for her. But don’t worry, my Jinjin, I still love you.” She ended dramatically, clutching her heart, and theatrically expressed her undying affection.

“Nice…”

It was Miyeon passing by like a shadow in front of the camera, casually leaving a comment for Shuhua.

Ignoring Miyeon, Shuhua decided to pass the camera to Minnie, who lit up at the opportunity of exposure and suddenly brightening up and acting like a child, calling Miyeon eventually to join her antics.

A soft sigh escaped her lips when she went to rest at the lounge area, sprawling herself on the couch instantly, and moaned in satisfaction when the mattress hugged her figure. She could totally fall asleep right then and there with the amount of exhaustion she’s been carrying since last week.

Just then, she felt herself sinking further at one side, the scent of cherry suddenly filling the atmosphere. She peeked open one eye, and there she saw the most beautiful creature she had long worshipped and adored, lying beside her with her face just merely inches away from her own. Her breath tickling her skin and the small hairs on her nape suddenly stood up, as if awoken by a spell she had nearly forgotten.

“Hi,” came a soft, husky greeting.

“Hi.” Shuhua greeted back, her voice faltering towards the end as she felt her breath got caught up in her throat. 

The beautiful creature just smiled in response, closing her eyes, and scooted closer to her, to which Shuhua felt her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. The last time she remembered she was this close to her was when she was in her embrace, providing comfort and warmth against the darkness that surrounded her entire being. She had forgotten the feeling of her spell that enchanted her whole existence the moment she laid her eyes on her. She looked different now. Far from the broken woman she was once when a man abandoned her in pursuit of selfish goals.

“Soojin…” Shuhua breathed, one after the other as if the name sounded foreign on her tongue but she could somehow taste the sweet familiarity. It almost felt nostalgic. “Soojin.”

She saw the smile slowly forming on the beautiful creature’s lips, and that made her do the same. Perhaps, she could cast the same magic Soojin enchanted her with, create the same effect of the older girl towards her, make her feel safe, and loved. But this time, no more forced, painful smiles. Just sincere ones.

“I love you,” Soojin’s soft response reflected her eyes, her hand crawled up to rest lovingly on Shuhua’s cheek, running a thumb lovingly over her smooth skin. “You know you’re my everything, right?”

Shuhua wished she could steal a kiss on her lips right now, but she knew better than to expose their relationship during work, knowing how prying and judging eyes were hidden in every corner of this building, which could easily ruin their career. Instead, she nodded, making the same gesture Soojin was doing on her face.

“I know,” came a confident, and firm reply from Shuhua, earning a soft chuckle from the older girl.

“Thank you,” Shuhua muttered after a few seconds of just staring and admiring each other, glad that there wasn't anyone else in the room but them.

“For what?”

“Thank you to the one who let you get away.”

Soojin squinted her eyes in confusion, but Shuhua only shook her head and smiled.

“Thank you to the one who caused your heart to break. I'm thanking him for giving me a soul to save. I'm saying thank you to the one who let you get away…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
